It takes a team
by alrightmakessence
Summary: Reid never knew how personal a case could be. By re-opening a chapter of his life he never thought he would, the team discovers the secrets of Dr. Spencer Reid. But with help from his team, he might just make it work.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! New story wohoo! As y'all know, beginnings can be slow, so stick with me! I really hope you guys like it, and please review!

….

Spencer Reid walked down the hallway in order to get to the BAU department. Life was going really well at the moment, he thought. His friends were great, his job was great (most days), and even his mom was doing better too. All in all, life was not bad.

Reid walked into the BAU office and was greeted by his team

"Hey pretty boy! Get any action this weekend?" Morgan asked with a wink

"Well considering that you were with me the majority of the weekend, I'm really not inclined to answer that question." Reid answered

Morgan just laughed and said "whatever man, I'm going to find out about your secret love affair one day…"

Everyone who was in the bullpen laughed

"Yep, the amazing love life of Dr. Reid" Prentiss said

Reid just rolled his eyes and shook his head on his way to his desk.

The rest of the team went back to chatting and um…"working" when JJ asked "Hey, where's Hotch?"

"My guess is with Rossi or something like that" said Prentiss

Just then, Garcia and Rossi came down the stairs arguing about food again. The agent and the technical analyst noticed the eyes of the team on them

"What?" they both asked in unison

Morgan just laughed a bit and said "nothing, we were just wondering where Hotch ran off to."

"I saw him this morning lovebug" Garcia replied while still examining her pasta

"Yah, me too, he was on the elevator together this morning" said Rossi while still glaring at said pasta

Reid, who had not been listening up to this point, looked up into Hotch's office. "There he is." He said. But then, he did a double take. Hotch was talking to a young girl who looked to be in her early teens, but she looked very…familiar. Reid just shrugged and went back to his paperwork.

"I wonder who that is?" Prentiss said

"Yah…she's pretty young, I hope everything's ok…" JJ said nervously

"Oh gosh! I can't do another horrible case that involves children…they're just so sad!" Garcia said in a tearful voice

"I can't promise anything baby girl" Morgan whispered "cause Hotch is on his way down"

The team looked back up, and indeed, Hotch was walking down the stairs towards them, but something was off. Maybe it was the fact that he was walking faster than normal, or that he wasn't so straight backed, but mostly it was because he had a hint of an amused look on his face. This left the whole team wondering…what the heck is wrong with Hotch?

"Reid" Hotch said

Reid slowly looked up from his work with a bit of fear in his eyes, what had he done?

"Um yes sir?" Reid asked tentatively

"Come with me please" Hotch said quickly, and then without looking to see if Reid was following, went and walked back up the stairs.

Reid shakily got up from his desk, all the while thinking about things that he might have done wrong in the past week.

Maybe it was because he had done another "physics magic" trick for Emily and JJ again…no…Hotch was in his office…he didn't see that….unless….

By the time Reid had gotten to the top of the stairs, he was already seriously contemplating whether or not Hotch had them under constant observation 24/7. Reid looked up at Hotch to see him standing just a nose length from him.

Hotch had a faint smile on his lips when he said "just play along, she's probably crazy."

Reid nodded his head, confused about what Hotch was talking about

The two men entered the door to the office to see the girl sitting quietly in the large chair in front of the desk.

"Diana?" Hotch said in a soft tone "This is Dr. Spencer Reid."

Reid who was still confused, gave an awkward smile and nodded at the young girl. "Um…hello?" Reid said in response

Hotch turned to Reid and then to Diana and then said to Diana "Why don't you go ahead and tell Dr. Reid what you told me."

The young girl nodded and then looked up at Reid. He could tell she had been crying recently, and to tell the truth she still seemed pretty shaken. But at this moment, she was trying to look strong, so she stood up, brushed herself off, and offered her hand to Reid.

"My name is Diana…Diana Carter…" She looked to Reid for a response but still saw a blank face. She sighed and continued

"My mother and my aunt where murdered last night, and so I came to you…I didn't have anywhere else to come…I-I-I" then she burst back into tears.

Reid, who although was still very confused, felt an overwhelming sensation to comfort the girl

"Hey" he said soothingly "it's going to be ok, just tell me what's going on"

Diana shook her head, dried her eyes, and continued "Well, as I was saying, I-I had nowhere else to go and I know my mother would have wanted me to go to you."

"Why's that?" Reid inquired

"My mother was Jessica Carter" she continued

Hotch, who was silently watching the whole thing, was a tad surprised to see the young Doctor's eyes widen a bit

Reid swallowed and then asked "how old are you?"

Diana looked up and whispered "12"

Then Reid's world went black

…

So what do you think? Be nice beginnings are always hard. Anyway! REVIEW PLEASE! (p.s don't worry "One Night Too Many" has a chapter coming soon"


	2. Reid's what?

Wow! Ya'll are so sweet! Really good reception for a first chapter! I'm so sorry this took so long! But I'm back! Well, here we go!

…

Reid's head was pounding, _man, _he thought, _I need to take some Advil when I get out of bed. _It took all of five seconds for Reid to realize he was no in bed, but on the floor…of the BAU…with the whole team standing around him…and…wait who's that? ….oh yah…

"He's out again!" a very concerned Morgan yelled.

Hotch just rubbed his forehead. He didn't understand why this girl was such a big deal to Reid…as far as he was concerned, Reid coped pretty well with most things as far as cases go…unless…

"Diana" Hotch said cautiously

Diana, who was looking down at Reid with a concerned expression, looked innocently up at Hotch and replied with a timid "yes?"

Hotch sighed, he supposed the only way to do this, was to get straight to the point "Diana" he began "is Dr. Reid your father?"

The whole team, who was previously concerned with the health of Reid, all looked up simultaneously at Hotch with expressions beyond shock

Morgan began to laugh "come on Hotch, Reid just turned thirty, this girl is like…12 or 13 at least!"

Rossi, however, kneeled down to Diana's level, and with a soft voice asked the scared child again "Diana, is that true?"

Suddenly Diana burst into tears and whispered "yes! I had nowhere else to go! My mom always told me my dad never knew! Bu-but I thought it would be ok if I came!"

By this time Reid was beginning to wake up again, and Morgan, who took notice of Reid regaining consciousness, looked at Diana and said "don't worry sweety, I promise Reid will gladly take you."

At this point, Reid was sitting up. Thinking about what he just heard, Reid felt a pang of fear shoot through him. A kid? He had just turned 30! 93% of men do not have children until age 35! Honestly, he didn't know if he could handle this.

Reid suddenly jumped up to his feet and mumbled "I'll be in the bathroom"

Diana looked down at her feet and her hand brushed through her hair

Morgan put a hand on her shoulder and said "he'll come around kid, he'll come around"

Hotch, on the other hand, nodded briefly and said "but first, we have a murder case, briefing in 5." And with that, he briskly walked away.

Diana sighed and said "This is going to be a long day"

The team couldn't have agreed with her more

Ok, ok, I know, not my best, but I have a really good idea where this is ending up! Anyways, sorry for my long break! And one night too many will be updated soon!


End file.
